


Lost

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex and Jack take a road trip to a concert, and end up getting lost.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request, and set when they were in high school!

“Jack, we really should’ve left about twenty minutes ago, we’re going to be cutting it really close to when the show starts,” Alex said as Jack started up his car.  
“Alex, we’ll make it with plenty of time to spare, don’t worry,” Jack assured.  
“Will we make it with extra time while going the speed limit?” Alex asked in reply.  
“Okay, maybe we’ll be going a bit faster than the speed simit, but it’s oaky, don’t worry,” Jack replied.  
“Next time, I’m driving,” Alex decided as Jack merged onto the highway.  
“Hey, you just need to relax. So we’re leaving thirty minutes later than we planned to, but we’ll be in Philly for that concert before you know it. I know you’re all stressed and uptight right now, but you’ll be singing all of your favorite Blink songs with your best friend in no time,” Jack assured as he continued to drive.  
“I hope you’re right,” Alex replied.  
“Of course I’m right. Let’s listen to Enema of the State for now, that’ll get you in a good mood!” Jack said, putting the CD into the player in his car. As they continued to drive, it started to get dark out. Suddenly, Jack got off of the highway at a random exit.  
“What’re you doing? I think we still had about thirty more miles on that road,” Alex said, frantically turning to look at where they were.  
“I have to pee, man,” Jack replied.  
“You couldn’t have pulled over into the shoulder of the road to do that? We’re losing time doing this,” Alex pointed out.  
“Alex, I’m not going to pee on the side of the road. Chill out, we’re going to a decent gas station, and I’ll fix my problem there. You can go, too, if you need to,” Jack suggested.  
“I think I’m good. I hate gas station bathrooms,” Alex said, cringing some.  
“Suit yourself,” Jack said as he drove past a gas station on the main road.  
“Dude, you just passed a gas station! Why’d you do that?” Alex asked, starting to sound a bit frantic.  
“That one looked kind of run down, I don’t want to go there. I bet there’s going to be another one soon,” Jack assured.  
“Yeah, like fifty fucking miles up the road. There’s not a lot going on in this town, I doubt there’s a super close one aside from the one we just passed,” Alex replied.  
“Well, it may take a bit, but I’m not peeing at that other place. You have to have some standards for that kind of thing, man,” Jack explained.  
“Whatever, let’s just hope we find another one soon so we can get back to being on the way to Philly,” Alex stated.  
“Hey look, there’s a sign for another gas station, and it’s pointing to the left!” Jack exclaimed, turning the car quickly.  
“Thank god,” Alex said, starting to look at something on his cell phone. After fifteen minutes and lots of turns, they finally arrived at the gas station. It was a standalone building that didn’t have anything right around it, but Alex could still see small neighborhoods in the distance.  
“Go fast, man, I want to get back on the highway!” Alex exclaimed as Jack started to get out of the car.  
“I’ll go as fast as nature allows, man,” Jack said, rolling his eyes as he walked into the gas station. Alex texted with some friends while waiting for Jack and started to notice that the cell service he was getting wasn’t great.   
Ten minutes had passed, and Jack still hadn’t come back to the car yet. Frustrated, Alex tried calling his friend, only to hear Jack’s phone start to ring next to him in the cup holder. Alex rolled his eyes then started staring out of the window, unsure of how else to spend his time. A couple minutes later, Jack came back out holding a plastic bag.  
“Jack, you were gone for more than ten minutes, how long does it take for one dude to pee?” Alex asked as Jack sat back down and handed his bag to Alex.  
“Well, I had to wait behind a few people, then I realized I was hungry, so I picked up some snacks. Then, the cashier was cute, so I got her number!” Jack exclaimed, holding up a piece of receipt paper with a phone number on it.  
“I’m glad you had a great adventure, but can we please go now?” Alex asked as Jack turned the car back on.  
“Yeah, yeah, we can go. Hey, there’s a hot dog on the top of the pile of snacks in that bag, can you give it to me?” Jack requested.  
“You’re going to trust a gas station hot dog?” Alex asked, cringing as he handed Jack the hot dog.  
“Yeah man, gas station hot dogs are great!” Jack exclaimed, taking a big bite out of it.  
“Do you know how to get back to the highway from here?” Alex asked as Jack drove to the exit of the gas station.  
“Um, yeah, of course I do, why wouldn’t I know that?” Jack replied in a shaky voice. He frantically looked both ways while Alex rolled his eyes.  
“You don’t remember what way we came from, do you?” Alex asked bluntly.  
“Of course I remember! Hey, it clearly sounds like you don’t know where to go, either!” Jack said, trying to deflect the blame from himself as much as possible.  
“I don’t know, I was looking at my phone for basically the entire time you were driving us here,” Alex replied.  
“Well, you should’ve been looking and paying attention while I was driving!” Jack exclaimed.  
“Why is that my responsibility? You’re the driver, dude!” Alex yelled back.  
“Okay, let’s not attack each other, we’re all the hope we have at this point. I’m going to go to the left, and if that’s wrong, we’ll just come back here and go up the road the other way. We’ve got this,” Jack assured as he turned left out of the parking lot. He followed the road, thinking that it didn’t look familiar, but continued to drive down it, anyway. After ten minutes and lots of turns, Jack realized his mistake.  
“Don’t freak out, but I think that we should’ve turned right at the gas station,” Jack admitted, nervous for Alex’s reaction.  
“Of course we should’ve. Well, let’s go back to that gas station, then,” Alex stated.  
“I don’t remember how to get back there, either,” Jack confessed.  
“Seriously, Jack? I think I remember most of what we did. Go ahead and make a U turn,” Alex instructed.  
“Alex, those are illegal, we’ll just have to find a driveway to turn around in,” Jack pointed out.  
“Jack, we’re on a random road in the middle of nowhere, I think you’ll be able to get away with one little U turn,” Alex stated.  
“Fine, but if I get a ticket for this, you’re paying for it, since this was your idea,” Jack said, starting to make his U turn.  
“Dude, there’d have to be a cop out here for that to happen. Do you think there’s a cop in disguise who’s been waiting just for you all day so they can give you a ticket for a U turn?” Alex asked sarcastically.  
“Okay, I know that you’re a bit annoyed with me, but working together will get us out of this mess faster,” Jack pointed out to his friend.  
“You’ve got a point there. Okay, I think to get to the gas station, you’ll turn right twice then left, then follow that road until you get to the gas station,” Alex instructed.  
“Well, I’m glad that one of us remembered that, because I certainly didn’t,” Jack said, laughing some.  
“Right, why’d we let you drive tonight?” Alex asked, partly joking and partly serious.  
“Very funny. I’m a great driver, as long as I don’t take little detours, apparently,” Jack said, getting quiet towards the end. After ten more minutes passed, they arrived back to where the gas station was.  
“We made it!” Alex exclaimed.  
“Yeah, now we just have to get back to where the highway ramp is,” Jack replied.  
“Do you remember how to get there from here?” Alex asked back.  
“I think so. Either way, I followed signs to get here, so if I just follow the signs in the opposite order, I shul get us back onto the highway in no time!” Jack exclaimed, already starting to drive in the direction of the highway.   
“I really hope you’re right, the show starts in thirty minutes, and we’re still about an hour out,” Alex explained.  
“Oh right, well, we’ll get there as fast as we can, don’t worry, man,” Jack said, intently looking for the signs he’d followed earlier.   
Finally, after fifteen minutes, they’d made it out to the main road, and drove on it until they took the ramp to get back onto the highway.  
“We did it!” Jack exclaimed as he merged fully onto the highway.  
“Hell yeah we did! Now, no more stops until we finally get to Philly,” Alex requested.  
“I’m with you on that one, dude. Hey, sorry I’m the reason we’ll be late to the concert,” Jack said in a shy voice. Alex looked to his best friend and could see that he genuinely felt bad about what had happened.  
“Don’t be too hard on yourself over it, dude. Shit happens,” Alex assured.  
“But, you were so pissed off while we were lost,” Jack pointed out, confused by Alex’s sudden shift in tune.  
“I know, and I shouldn’t have given you such a hard time about it. It’s dark, I’m sure I would’ve gotten us lost if I were the one driving,” Alex explained.  
“I appreciate you saying that. Hopefully, we’ll just get there soon. Also, I think you should drive next time we do something like this,” Jack decided.  
“I could, but it’s more fun when you drive, this is more of an adventure,” Alex said, making the two of them laugh some. They spent the rest of their drive talking about school and upcoming assignments, and their ideas for the future of their band.   
Once they finally got to Philly, Jack parked the car in the first spot he could find, then the two of them ran into the venue. There were people onstage messing with all of the band equipment.  
“I wonder when-“ Jack started. He was cut off by the lights going down, and the band taking their places onstage. After a quick hello, they started into their first song. Alex and Jack exchanged a smile, then proceeded to sing along to the song. The show was great, and they both enjoyed every minute of it.   
While they weren’t planning on the evening going quite how it had, they were almost happy that things worked out the way that they did. Not only did it give them a funny story to tell, but it was also an unforgettable adventure that they had as best friends, and it would become one of their favorite memories from their time in high school.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for XxBlurryDiamondxX! I just realized the last three fics I posted were all stories of them in high school, so hopefully you guys don't mind that! I think my next fic will be a closer to current day one, but I haven't written it yet, so I'm not totally sure! I still have a few more requests to get done, but please send in ideas if you have them, I absolutely love bringing your all's ideas to life! I hope you liked this story, and thank you so much for reading, it really does mean a lot to me. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
